Impatient
by blutenka
Summary: In 7th year, Lily realizes that she likes James. Too bad she accidentally blurts it out in class. Oneshot. JamesxLily First published fic :D


Just a quick little James x Lily fic.

It's partly based off a real experience, but most is purely made up.

I do not own Hogwarts, James, Lily or any other characters mentioned in this fic.

If I did, well... Harry Potter would be a twisted series.

Enjoy~

* * *

A hand shot into the air. Emerald green orbs watched the professor turn away as her arm reached up. She had a question to ask, and was determined to get her answer. She waited for her professor to turn back. Clearly, he was too busy. The room started to fill with voices as students paired off to work on the class assignment. Hand still raised, Lily sighed. She was growing impatient. The voices around her raised and it seemed Mr. professor was _far _too busy to answer a student's question. How typical of him it was to leave students unattended. A sigh escaped Lily's lips and she stood up. She opened her mouth for call for the his attention. What came out of her lips wasn't what she expected.

"James!" The redhead called rather absently.

Lily snapped her mouth shut and sat down as quickly as she could. Flustered, she picked up her book and started reading. She glanced over the top and saw that no one was looking. No one had heard her over the chattering class. '_Thank Merlin!' _was all she thought as she started at the page. After years of him dogging her, Lily had accepted that she actually returned James Potter's feelings. Unfortunately, he stopped dogging her once she realized this. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. Lily decided would tell him if he brought it up though. It seemed like a fair decision to her. The redhead wasn't sure if James still fancied her. He stopped asking her out at the beginning of their seventh year. He also stopped his trouble making. Lily saw that he finally matured, and she saw that he was actually a good guy. Another sigh escaped her lips. Her green eyes were focused on the page for the rest of the class.

"Lily!" A familiar voice called.

A hand waved in front of her face. Snapping out of her daze, Lily looked up. Pink painted her cheeks.

"Oh, hello James." The redhead said.

"So, I heard you call. What did you want?" James asked, completely to the point.

"Well, umm... you know." Lily mumbled, struggling for words.

"C'mon Lily. Tell me, I'm dying to know." The black haired boy replied. He flashed her a bright grin.

"You see, I kind of..."

"What? Fancy me?" James teased, sounding almost sarcastic.

Lily's eyes widened before she looked down into her lap, a small frown plastered on her lips. Did she lose her chance? The tone of his voice told Lily she was too late. _'Is it even worth it anymore?'_ she asked herself. _'Y-Yes... it is.' _She nodded her head weakly. He asked, she answered. Lily didn't dare to look up, just in case he had moved on.

"Really?" James asked, grinning even wider now. "That's... great!"

One of his hands moved from her shoulder to her cheek. A tear rolled into James' palm.

"Don't cry, Lils. I still love you."

Lily blinked as James leaned closer to her, slowly and gently. Their eyes locked for a moment, green to hazel, before James captured Lily's lips with his. The taste was sweet and the touch was soft. Softer than Lily has ever expected. She sat for a moment before returning the kiss. One of her hands cupped his cheek. She felt a tear cross her thumb. Lily smiled into the kiss, as did James. Lily broke away from the kiss first. She looked into his eyes again and gently stroked his cheek.

"I- I love you too."

James offered her a hand, which Lily gratefully took. He twirl her once before guiding her to the door. He pressed his lips to hers again and Lily savored the moment. Fingers intertwined, the two walked out to the lake and sat together under the Marauder's tree. Lily cuddled close to James, laying her head on James' chest. Before long, she drifted into a peaceful nap. James stroked her bright red hair gently.

"You're mine, finally. I love you." He whispered to her before succumbing to sleep aswell.


End file.
